


Easy Money

by leopup6ta



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Birthday Present, F/M, Not very good but I tried, Title has nothing to do with content, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopup6ta/pseuds/leopup6ta
Summary: A gift to my dear friend AgentGreyNevada! I do hope you enjoy it, even if it's not as great as I wanted it to be.





	Easy Money

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentGreyNevada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGreyNevada/gifts).



> A gift to my dear friend AgentGreyNevada! I do hope you enjoy it, even if it's not as great as I wanted it to be.

_It's been so long since we had last seen each other. I stuck with Sam, of course, but we've drifted apart somewhat during high school. We were drafted into the UNSC, witnessed...indescribable horrors, fled from some assholes from some shitty project, captured bounties, started mercenary work and now..._

...we're on this goddamn backwater planet the UNSC has forgetten about because these teen soldiers can't search even if it counted on their general's life." Felix grumbles as he read the many reports of stolen items. It was just luck that Locus decided to take this stupid, boring job. "Whatever. Easy money." He couldn't find anything else that tied in everything together besides the fact that mostly everything that was taken was of some mechanical importance or an electronic piece. "Who the fuck cares if they steal a screw!?" He shouts at the datapad. 

"Something wrong?" Comes the brooding voice of his partner. 

"Yeah. These people. Who the fuck gives a flying damn if they steal a tire fucking iron? They're cheap! They can just get another!" 

"The whole point of this is to catch the thief to stop them from taking something of greater importance to the entire city." Locus snides.

"Oh what? They're afraid they'll take the fucking reactor, because I'm not sure if you haven't seen it, but it's hard to hide the Armonia reactor core under a shirt!" 

Locus sighs and rolls his eyes under his helmet. "There has been sightings of someone scouring the abandoned village just SouthWest of here. About a days worth of travel on foot."

"So I'm guessing we'll be going by pelican then." 

"Yes." 

"Great. Some action finally," he says as he grabs his helmet on the way out. 

* * *

As always, Felix took to being down on the ground whilst Locus scouted from up high. So far, nothing has been spotted and Felix kept riding to the town. 

>>Felix. Movement five klicks east from your position.<<

>>Got it.<< Turning sharply, he increased the speed once he heard the warning shot. Definitely someone. 

Once he got there...

There was no sign of anyone. Parking his motorbike, he dismounted and went to the nearest rundown house to invesitigate. And so on and so forth until he came across the last house. He stopped once he heard movement upstairs. 

"Hello? Anyone home~?" As he started making his way upstairs, he heard thudding coming from downstairs. "Gotcha," he muttered under his breath and ran back downstairs, down the hallway and-

_THUD_

Silence. 

>>...Felix? Felix, answer me.<<

>>...WHO PUTS A GODDAMN GLASS WALL IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING HALLWAY!?<<

An audible sigh echoed through Felix's helmet and if he could glare daggers through a helmet radio, Locus would be a pin cushion by now. 

>>I'll be there soon.<<

*

A week. One whole goddamned week. One fucking goddamned week used to find whoever it was that was there and they found _no one_. Not a single soul. 

"I think we're going cuckoo, Locus." 

"We are not..." The taller and exasperated man grumbles. Felix sneers at him but stops when they both heard a shout of pain. Nodding to each other, they both sprinted towards the location, and seeing two figures up ahead, Felix quickened his pace. He skidded to a stop when they both disappeared into thin air. 

"What the-" 

"Felix, behind you!" He turned around in time to catch the rod before it made contact with his helmet. In turn, he grabbed the arm of his assailant and slammed then towards the ground, a loud grunt coming from them. He pressed his armored boot to the others helmet and slowly put his weight down onto it.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." He hisses. The only movement the attacker made was point towards the house behind him and spoke with a raspy voice. 

"Was going to help her. Her gunshot wound is infected." The individual replied and sat up breathing air when Felix pulled his foot away. Giving his would be attacker a once over, he scoffs. Judging by the armor and camo module that they obviously used, they're a scavenger. Those assholes were known for stealing and diving into garbage heaps and using whatever they find to their advantage. The scavenger's armor was obviously modified given the fact that it's too slender to be either male or female regulation style as well as painted in a forest green with dark blue stripes. Probably done so to boost their agility while bulked up, but the paint job was maybe more of a personal matter to the roach.

"Locus, I think we found our theif," he says with a smirk. 

"I'll take care of them. You make sure the soldier stays alive. I already called in a pelican along with a medical team." Locus says as he roughly pulls up the scavenger by the arm. Felix walks over to the soldier leaning on the wall of a decripit old house and as he got closer, he could hear the labored breathing of them. He crouched in front of them and took of their helmet to give them some fresh air and check their-her- pulse. It was faint, but still there. Somewhere deep in him, he felt relief. He didn't know why nor delve into his fucked up mind to figure it out, but he...he knows this person from somewhere, but he doesn't know  _who_ it is. Felix picked up the soldier gently into his arms once heard the telltale signs of the pelican. 

* * *

 "Felix. She's fine. She's going to live," Locus states, face impassive as usual. 

"No thanks to you." He sneers at the larger man. 

"It was meant to be a warning shot. I did not mean for it to actually hit." There was a slight waver in his voice, but Felix knew it would take more to make him crack. 

"Yeah, okay, whatever. It's not that I'm worried if she'll live or not, it's that she looks very...familiar, don't you think?" 

"A bit...why don't you look into that while I finish with the interrogation of our suspect." Locus pats his shoulder and walks away, leaving Felix leaning against the doorway. As he was out of armor, he enters the room quietly and sits down on the only chair provided for visitors. 

She  _is_ cute. 

And she really  _does_ look familiar. 

He glances over to her sleeping form on the gurney bed and sighs. He really wasn't sure why he was inclined to be by her side. It wasn't was if she knew him or vise versa, though...he knew how terrible it feels to wake up in a hospital bed alone with no one to talk to with only doctors and nurses telling you what happened as if getting your leg amputated was an everyday occurrence in your life and-

"...you?" The raspy voice broke him out of his trance and he turnes to look at the soldier. 

"Huh?" 

"Who are you?" She asks again. She was glaring at him but seemed somewhat confused. "Where am I?" 

"Medical wing of the Chorus Military. You got a nasty infection from improper wound care and almsot died. Thankfully, your friend came to use for help." 

"My frien...I don't have a friend?" She furrows her eyebrows and Felix couldn't help but admire her plump lips as they formed a confused pout. 

"Then who was the other person with you?" 

"O-oh...someone I met at that..abandoned town." She coughs and clears her throat. "You didn't answer my question." 

"Oops. Sorry about that. Name's Felix McScouty," he salutes, "at your service, sweet cheeks." 

"Call me sweet cheeks again and I'll kill you." A shiver runs down Felix's spine. 

"Feisty, however, dully noted." Felix makes himself comfortable in his chair and clears his throat. "Anyways...now that you are awake and aware of where you are, I must ask you a few questions." The soldier simply looks at him with weary eyes. "What's your name?" 

"My...I answer to Grey." 

"Grey, huh? Cool. What were you doing so far away from your troop?" 

"...I went rogue. Didn't like what was going on so I left." Felix narrows his eyes a bit and hums. "Alright. And why here? Why this planet?" 

"...This used to be my childhood home. Well not here specifically obviously." She says with a small smile. "A few hills, foresty area, and two great friends. Doubt I'd find them since it's been so long." 

"Really? I remember living their too on this planet. I had two best friends. A boy and a girl, but...the girl moved away without even so much as a goodbye. I don't blame her though."

"You're still friend with the boy?" 

"Yep! It's big scary guy in the LOCUS armor." Grey snorts. 

"He's not scary." 

"Yuh huh! Compared to back then, this guy is a warlord fucking grizzly bear." He pulls out his wallet and slips out a photo of himself between two other children. He passes the photo to her with a smile. 

Grey takes it with a soft smile and looks at the photo, her smile slowly fading. 

"What? What's wrong? Did I give you a terrible photo o-" 

"Where did you get this?" 

"Pardon?" Felix blinks once. Twice. Thrice. Then raises an eyebrow. 

"This photo- where- how...?" 

"It's a photo of Locus, my friend who I call GG, and..." Quickly, he snatches the photo out of her hands and holds it up to compare. "Holy..." He brings her into a tight hug, holding back tears. "I knew it. I knew you were so familiar. I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier and you didn't change much and-" 

"Isaac...it's you right?" Grey hugs him back just as tightly, ignoring the pain it brought to her leg wound.

 "Yes." Puling away he holds her face in his hand, his thumbs stroking and smearing her tears. "It's been so...so long. I..." 

Grey shushes him woth a small peck on his lip, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. "I know. I missed you too. You and Locus." She yawns softly and lays back down. "I want to rest right now. "We'll catch up later." 

"Yeah," He says with a bright smile. "I'll have food for when you wake. And dead flowers." 

He brushes her hair behind her ear and sighs softly. It's going to be a good year. 


End file.
